


Another Time

by Mara



Series: Finding Hozho [1]
Category: Teen Titans
Genre: M/M, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-25
Updated: 2009-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-03 17:56:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara/pseuds/Mara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arsenal hears a bit more than he intended while hanging around Outsiders HQ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Time

**Author's Note:**

> So, Livapenn created the fabulous random character generator and I've become obsessed with it. Here's one of my resulting fics. BTW, I'm not reading Outsiders, so I've completely made up the geography/design of the Outsiders HQ. I'm sure it's all wrong!

Roy cracked open one eyelid against the midday sun, then opened the other to admire the green-clad legs approaching. Sometimes he wondered about costume designs, but it was at times like this that they paid off.

"Arsenal." Robin nodded politely, seeming a bit distracted, even...nervous?

Roy thought about asking if something was wrong, but decided to leave it for Dick. "Hey. I think Dick's just getting cleaned up. Check his quarters."

"Thanks."

Roy turned slightly to watch Robin's truly excellent ass go through the door, then went back to enjoying the early spring sunlight. He dozed lightly for a few minutes, until his stomach growled, reminding him he'd only had one of Lian's frozen waffles for breakfast.

Checking his watch, he decided there was enough time to scavenge some food before he had to pick Lian up, so he wandered into the kitchen.

After rummaging through the fridge and cupboards and finding nothing more edible than slightly moldy cheese, he decided pizza might be safest.

Roy went down the hall to see if the boys wonder wanted in on the pizza order, but stopped quickly when he heard what Dick and Robin were saying around the corner.

Dick sounded frantic. "Wait, don't go."

"I think you've made your feelings clear. Isn't that enough embarrassment for me for one day?"

"You don't need to be embarrassed. I'm flattered. Hell, I'm honored. And I wish I felt the same way."

Roy's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. Shit, he really shouldn't be listening to this. But he was afraid to move or make a sound and he was lucky they hadn't heard him already. With exaggerated care, he stepped back, seeking the sanctuary of the kitchen.

"I'm sorry I put you on the spot. I'll...you should just forget what I said."

Roy jumped as he realized the voice was getting closer and he backpedaled for the kitchen, but not fast enough; Robin almost ran around the corner, face flushing under the mask when he saw Roy.

For an instant, they stared at each other in dismay.

Robin glanced behind him, flushed harder, and strode past Roy toward the exit. Dick rounded the corner looking disheveled and distressed, not to mention surprised when he ran into Roy's outstretched hand. "Hold on there, Short Pants," Roy said. "I don't think he wants to talk to you just now."

"But...you heard?"

"Yeah. Lemme go talk to him instead." Dick started to say something, but Roy took him by the shoulders. "Trust me." Dick nodded and watched him walk out the door.

Robin was nearly to his motorcycle when Roy shouted, "Hold up!" Robin slowed his pace, but didn't turn around, so Roy jogged to catch up. "I wanted to apologize for eavesdropping. It was an accident."

Robin glared in a fairly good imitation of Batman. "Uh-huh."

Roy just laughed, which made Robin glare harder. "Hang on, I'm not laughing at you, just...do you think you're the first one of us to come up against the rock that is Dick's heterosexuality?"

Robin stopped glaring. "Do you mean..."

Roy was sure his smiled looked demented. "Hell, yeah. Back when we were Titans. Before Kory."

"Oh."

"All I'm saying is, there's nothing to be ashamed of. Practically everybody falls for him at some point. It's like some twisted superhero rite of passage."

Robin's head dropped. "Great. I'm not even special in my stupidity."

"Look, Dick loves you, even if it's not the way you want. He wants you around and nothing you say or do is going to change that." Roy snorted. "If he's still talking to me after everything that's happened, trust me, he's not gonna hate you."

"I guess you're right. But I still need--"

"Some time, some space, yeah, I get that and I'll explain it to him."

"Thank you." Robin was very serious and formal and Roy itched to break through that reserve.

"You're welcome. We rejects gotta stick together, you know. Hey, maybe we could form a club or something. Nightwing's Discards."

That actually surprised a smile out of Robin. "I'll pass."

Roy shrugged. "Okay, maybe not." He put a hand on the Robin's shoulder, feeling how the younger man tensed. "I know it doesn't feel like it now, but it'll get better. You're smart, good-looking, you'll find someone else and it'll all work out."

"Did it work that way for you?"

Roy winced, thinking of Cheshire. "I'm not the best person to emulate."

"I don't know. I think you're a pretty good guy."

Before Roy could react, he was dragged down into a kiss. It wasn't an award-winning kiss--too much teeth, not enough tongue--but it left him gaping like a fish out of water and thinking very unseemly thoughts. "Uh, Robin..."

A mischievous grin flashed across his face. "My name is Tim."

"Uh, Tim..."

"Yes?"

Roy swallowed. "If you still want to do that when you've gotten over Dick...come find me."

"I will." Robin--no, Tim--gave him another glimpse of that smile and got on his motorcycle.

As he roared away, Roy heard the door open behind him. "Harper! Get your ass back in here!"

He groaned. Oh hell, Dick was gonna shred him. And whatever was left was probably going to Batman.

Chuckling nonetheless, he turned. What the hell, he'd always liked living dangerously. And the boy had a truly exceptional ass.


End file.
